The present invention is directed generally to the monitoring arts and more particularly to a novel modular monitoring system for monitoring a plurality of functions and conditions of a vehicle.
While the invention is not so limited, the description will be facilitated by particular reference to the monitoring of a plurality of functions and conditions of an agricultural vehicle such as a tractor. Electro-mechanical and electronic monitoring arrangements for such tractors are generally known in the art. One such electronic monitoring system is shown and described for example in the co-pending application of Robert C. Funk, Ser. No. 284,571, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,654, entitled Tractor Data Center.
Generally speaking the foregoing prior art monitoring systems have comprised "dedicated" monitors. A dedicated monitor is generally one in which the functions and conditions of the tractor or other vehicle to be monitored, as well as the particular sensors provided on the vehicle are identified in advance. Hence, the monitor is specifically designed for and hence "dedicated" to the monitoring of those particular vehicle functions and conditions in response to signals from the particular, pre-identified associated sensors. Accordingly, such "dedicated" monitoring systems generally cannot be readily modified in the field to accommodate different vehicles, different sensors and/or different conditions and functions. Rather, such systems are generally limited to use with a particular vehicle type or model for which the monitoring system has been designed or "dedicated".
However, a manufacturer of monitoring equipment need not provide a totally new monitoring system for each vehicle or each variation in vehicle sensors or functions to be monitored. The prior art, as disclosed for example in the above-referenced co-pending application, has provided means by which a standardized monitoring system may be modified within certain limits to "dedicate" the system to any of a plurality of different vehicles comprising differing sensors for monitoring differing functions and conditions.
However, such prior art monitors have generally been relatively expensive to "dedicate" in this fashion, often requiring extensive modification to input interface circuitry required to receive the particular sensor signals selected and pass these signals on to appropriate processing circuits. Moreover, relatively time consuming and expensive reprogramming is also generally required for each particular "dedication" of the prior art monitoring systems. Additionally, relatively expensive modifications of display facilities of such monitors are also often required to accommodate varying "dedications" of the monitoring system.
Further in this regard, provision of a monitoring system capable of modification for association with different vehicles having different sensors and corresponding functions and conditions to be monitored was heretofore relatively expensive. As mentioned above, an attempt was made in such monitoring systems to provide sufficient inputs, programming and processing capabilities and associated interface circuits for accommodating a relatively broad variety of different functions and conditions and associated sensors for these functions and conditions. Hence, the purchaser of such a dedicated system might often be required to pay for a number of circuits and features which were not useful in conjunction with monitoring needs of a more modest or limited extent.